<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obligatory Genderbent Fic by FrostieFroakie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691571">Obligatory Genderbent Fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostieFroakie/pseuds/FrostieFroakie'>FrostieFroakie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frostie's DR V3 braindumps [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Genderswap, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, its me theres gonna be bondage in there somewhere, lmfao anyways this is more for my self indulgence, modern!AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostieFroakie/pseuds/FrostieFroakie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's SaiOu but with ladies u 3u</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frostie's DR V3 braindumps [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1279046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Obligatory Genderbent Fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was working on something else and this suddenly popped into my head so! In order to not get too distracted by it, I wrote it out</p><p>Actually now that I think about it, I dont think ive seen another fic with saiou as lesbians. Huh. strange. anyways~ This one is based of the Modern!AU i have.</p><p>I wanna do one with the Idol!AU too, but in that one I plan on only making Kouzai female. Because why~ not - w-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Saihara sighed to herself before pressing the tip of her pen against her lips. This case had been quite the brain teaser but she was sure she was close to a breakthrough this time. She just needed to put the evidence in the right spots and match them up the witness reports to see if there's any contradictions… The young detective tapped the pen against her lips a few times before she continued writing a few notes, stopping midway as she heard the door to her study creak open and loud exaggerated huffs from the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shumai!~” Ouma stood there in an oversized night shirt, hands on her hips, and lips pressed together in a huge pout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m almost done Ko.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said that an hour ago!” she whined then ran over and climbed onto Saihara’s lap. “You’ve been in here practically all day!” Ouma cried out, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know, I’m sorry,” Saihara wiped away the crocodile tears then pulled her into a soft gentle kiss. “I needed to get this case done as quickly as possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmph….” Ouma rested her head on her girlfriend’s chest as she looked over the case file and Saihara’s notes. “Why though, is this really </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> important? It looks like a regular double homicide to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes it does. This was actually passed off as homicide/suicide at first, but a few things weren’t exactly adding up… So I wanted to make sure I got this done as fast as possible in case my hunch was correct,” Saihara hummed as she ran her fingers through Ouma’s long, wildly curly hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… ok I guess... but still! It’s getting late and you need your rest so you’ll be able to think straight and see if this hunch of yours is correct Shumai!” Ouma hooked a finger on Saihara’s choker ring and tugged on it lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saihara sighed, a light blush starting to dust her cheeks as she placed her hand on Ouma’s. “Is it really that late?... I’m really not tired at all Kimchi…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma blushed herself this time before taking her hand back then shuffling herself into Saihara’s shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! H-hey, what are you-?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll just have to make you tired then~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saihara blushed harder, “Wait, wha-?” then stiffened as she felt soft fingers press and prod against sensitive spots. She pressed one hand over her own mouth as her body shook. “Pfft…. Ahaha!.... K-Ko…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?~” Ouma wiggled herself until part of her head was sticking out of the shirt. “It’s a real tight fit in here y’know?~” She giggled, fingers still going on the tickle rampage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! C-cu-cut it out, Hahahaha!” Saihara laughed, her hands going to grab Ouma’s. “Y-you’re, heehee, gonna ruin my shirt!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma kissed her collarbone as she moved her hands further back to tease at a particularly sensitive spot on her lower back. Saihara squealed then arched her back in an attempt to get away from those fingers. Ouma played with the spot for another minute before stopping then sliding herself out of the detective's shirt. Saihara panted as she leaned back on her chair, face red and a little drool sliding down her moist lips. Ouma gazed at her for a long time before grabbing hold of the shirt and pulling it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re too cute y’know that? It should be illegal to be this cute!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saihara huffed at that but allowed Ouma to remove her shirt and her bra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The short trickster nuzzled her chest then looked up at her blushy girlfriend with a wide smile. “Y’know… you’ve been so busy with this case, we haven’t played with each other lately~...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah….” Saihara squirmed a little, her hands sliding under Ouma’s shirt and pushing the article of clothing up slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma hummed and pressed a kiss on her breast. “Are you up for a little game then?~ If not, I’m ok with just snuggling~” she purred, cuddling her lover’s boobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saihara glanced at her work on the table before looking back down at the loveable demon that made herself comfy on her chest, staring up with those large purple eyes as she patiently waited for an answer. She smiled then pulled Ouma up into a quick, love-filled kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m up for playing with my Mistress~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XxX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Comfy?” Ouma asked as she buckled the full body straps in place then ran her fingers over perked nipples teasingly. “Not too tight right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shiver ran down her back at the light,  touch as she shook her head. “No, it’s perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good~” Ouma gave one nipple a little lick, giggling lightly at the small squeak, before sitting her down on a stool. Sitting caused the strap between her legs to push up and press against her clitorus. Saihara inhaled sharply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, I’m going to do your hair, and I want you to stay </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely </span>
  </em>
  <span>still until I finish, understand?~” Ouma hummed while grabbing a hairbrush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, ok… I understand…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma nodded once then gave Saihara some headpats before she started brushing her hair. She took her time running the brush over Saihara’s dark locks while Saihara fought the urge to squirm. Even the slightest movement made that strap rub against her clit and with as sensitive as she was, that alone could get her to make a mess on the stool she was sitting on. Well… a bigger mess. She was definitely already soaked. After what felt like hours, Ouma finally stopped and placed the hairbrush down before braiding her hair into one long braid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There we go~” Ouma wrapped her arms around Saihara’s torso, her breasts pressed against her lover’s back and her hands clamping onto Saihara’s breasts to give her nipples a little pinch. “Such a good girl you are~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hhh!~” Saihara gasped and moaned, squirming on the stool only to moan louder as the strap grinded against her. “K-Kimchi…~ Mistress… please…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my, begging already?” Ouma smirked as she continued fondling her breasts and twisting her nipples. “You’re always so beautifully sensitive for me~ I love it!~” she squealed then pulled away and jumped onto the bed. “To your Mistress sweety~ And you better not have cum yet!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saihara looked over her shoulder at Ouma before shakily standing up and slowly making her way to bed. “I didn’t…” But that didn’t mean she wasn’t close… Just walking made her wetter. The detective crawled onto the bed then kneeled in front of Ouma, a small whine coming from her as her clit continued to be pressed and stimulated with each movement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma cupped Saihara’s cheek with one hand while brushing away her cutie’s bangs with the other. “Good!~” she cooed then brought one hand down to spread her legs and run her fingers along her labia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saihara bit on her lower lip, huffing a bit as she shifted and rocked her hips against Ouma’s fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, look at you, acting all wanton~” Ouma snickered then slid a finger under the strap that was grinding against Saihara to move it aside. “You want more right?~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saihara panted and nodded eagerly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then,” Ouma laid back and snapped her fingers. “Service your Mistress, Doll~ Do a good job and I’ll play with you as long as you wish~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saihara licked her own lips before crawling over and placing a wet kiss on her girlfriend's boobs. She missed the feeling of the strap grinding against her, but concentrated her focus on making Ouma squirm under her. Ouma hummed and cooed as Saihara licked and sucked at her nipple while pinching the other. She pulled away after a bit then swapped over to the other nipple to give it the same treatment before sitting up. The little liar had a beautiful blush on her face and was clearly aroused but gazed at Saihara with a slightly bored expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come now, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> want your reward don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saihara pouted before holding on to both of Ouma’s nipples and tugging on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hhh!” Ouma gasped and trembled. “Ah… B-better…. But not enough…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saihara giggled softly as she massaged Ouma’s breasts. She laid on top of her Mistress, making sure to have her thigh against Ouma’s crotch, before she shared a deep kiss with the trickster. Ouma hummed in delight as their tongues pressed against each other and tangled together, a light shiver running through her body as Saihara’s hands ran over her soft skin. One hand grabbed Ouma’s thigh and gave it a little squeeze, getting a small moan out of her, before they latched onto her waist and lifted her slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmph…~ Ahh…” Ouma broke away from the kiss to moan a little louder as she pressed her wet lower lips against Saihara’s thigh and grinded herself against her. Her hands rested themselves on Saihara’s shoulders as she rocked herself and dove in for another hot kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saihara kissed back, cupping her cheek with one hand while the other trailed back up to play and flick at her nipples. Ouma purred then brought her leg up between Saihara’s legs to grind against her. The detective gasped and moaned into the kiss before breaking away and latching onto a spot on her Mistress’ neck she knew would drive her wild.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma squealed in pleasure, pressing her leg harder against her beloved Doll. “Ahh! Oooh~ That’s, hah~, a good girl!~” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saihara continued littering little hickeys along Ouma’s neck, spurred on by the enthusiastic moans and praises, until Ouma tugged on her braid gently to make her stop. She immediately paused and pulled away before kneeling in front of her Mistress to await her next order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hahhh… Didn’t wanna cum just~ yet…” Ouma hummed then sat up and held her arms open. “Come ‘ere beautiful~”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Saihara sat herself on Ouma’s lap, legs spread wide as she trembled in anticipation. Ouma wrapped one arm around Saihara’s torso and held her close while she pressed kisses against those perky nipples and cupped her lower lips. Ouma’s thumb brushed between her labia and pressed against her clit while she pushed 2 fingers into her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh!” Saihara gasped and hugged her Mistress’ head as she pushed herself down on those fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma crooned, moving her fingers around inside her while simultaneously running her thumb in a circle on her clit. She ran her tongue along her boob then started leaving multiple hickeys on her chest while Saihara rode her fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nnn! M-Mistress!~” Saihara yelled out freely, rocking her hips and pretty much fucking herself with Ouma’s fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma lifted her head to take in the view of her beloved looking so wrecked and so desperate for orgasm. She licked her own lips and smirked. “Are you about to cum darling?~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hhhnn! Y-yes…! Please… Can I?... Please Mistress?” she whined through her moans and pants while still bouncing her hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmmmm~ Well~ you have been very obedient~ So I should let you cum! However~” Ouma held onto the braid and gave it one gentle tug again making her stop, though she was very pouty and whiny about it, before removing her fingers. Ouma slid those fingers into her own mouth and sucked them clean, a long heated moan escaping her before she pinned Saihara with a lustful look and smiled playfully. “I want all your delicious juices in my mouth~ So,” she snapped her fingers, “Into position Doll~ I’ll be giving you what you so desperately want ok?~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saihara perked then nodded quickly before laying on her back with her legs open. Ouma giggled then climbed on top of her, her own leaking pussy in Saihara’s face while her hands gripped onto her Doll’s thick thighs. The flustered detective wrapped her arms around Ouma’s waist and wasted no time burying her face between her legs and getting to work eating her out. Ouma moaned in approval then slid her tongue in between those folds, teasing the clit with the tip of her tongue before running it down and sliding it into her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmphhaa!~” Saihara’s legs trembled as she tried to push her hips as close to Ouma’s face as she could. She panted hotly against Ouma’s folds before holding her open so she could suck on her clit and tongue fuck the best she can through her own moans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma moaned loudly against her, licking as far as she could before pulling away and latching onto her clit while sliding 2 fingers back into her to aim for that G-spot. Saihara tilted her head back to let out a scream the moment Ouma’s fingers touched that sensitive spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MISTRESS!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the way she tightened around her fingers and screamed, Ouma knew she just needed a little extra push to get her to squirt. So she carefully gave the swollen button a little nip. Saihara jerked as she came with a yell, squirting all over Ouma’s tongue and hand. Ouma giggled and removed her fingers as Saihara slumped under her. The little leader pushed herself up onto her knees and sat completely on Saihara’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My turn baby~” she cooed. “Just a little more ok~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmph, Mhm~” Saihara held onto her thighs as her tongue slid back into her. Since Ouma was sitting up straight on her face now, she was able reach a little deeper and press her tongue against that sweetspot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh~ Yes, that’s it~ That’s it!~” Ouma groped at her own breast with one hand while rocking her hips on Saihara’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saihara pressed 2 fingers on Ouma’s clit and rubbed it in quick circles while tongue fucking her until~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hhahh~ Ahh! Shumai!! I’m cumming!~” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saihara’s face was covered with Ouma’s juices as she came then flopped onto the bed with a ‘bleph’ noise. She licked up what she could then rolled over onto her belly with a soft satisfied coo. Ouma took a moment to catch her breath before sitting up and unbuckling the full body straps allowing Saihara to slip out of them and lay next to her Mistress more comfortably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They snuggled and enjoyed the afterglow in each other’s company, sharing soft but deep kisses here and there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… Is that me I’m tasting or you?...” Saihara asked quietly as she rubbed their noses together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Ouma snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saihara rolled her eyes and smiled.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Wow, Shumai, I had the weirdest dream that we were both female and I got really annoyed at you over working on some case so I started tickling you and it somehow ended with us 69ing each other and riding each other's face until we came all over each other"</p><p>"...... Other then the female part I'm p sure that's happened before...."</p><p>lmfao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>